


If We Bend, We Won’t Break

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Healer Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, I Know What You Thought, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), It Isn't That, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, Muscle Stretching Damn It, Nothing Graphic or Extreme, Sexual Hazards, Stretching Is Important, Sweet Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: An injury at a very… inconvenient… time leaves Arthur miserable in more ways than one. Fortunately, Merlin is there to take care of him.Written for Merthur Week 2020 Day 3: “You’re hurt. Please, just let me heal it.” + Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068728
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	If We Bend, We Won’t Break

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Merthur Week leaves me loving this fest even more. This really is the most fun I've had in ages. Thank you so much, amazing mods!!!
> 
> True Facts:  
> 1\. Not my characters, franchise, or monies  
> 2\. Reposting my work would make me sad. Don't do it.

“Gods, Merlin, yes! Just like that. Right there. Ooh, that’s good. Faster, Merlin. Ah, yeah, harder, Merlin… Ow!”

Merlin froze mid-thrust. It was funny how even at a time like this, his training as a healer immediately took over, responding to the change in Arthur’s pained tone. Carefully, he withdrew from Arthur’s body, all arousal fading as he magicked more candles to light, supplementing the glow from the hearth.

“What’s wrong? How did I hurt you?” His eyes darted over Arthur’s exposed body, though he could find no obvious signs of injury. That likely meant it was something… internal.

“It’s nothing,” Arthur said, sitting up to reach for him. “Get over here and…”

Arthur winced and fell back against the bed.

“It’s clearly something.” Still unsure of what was wrong, Merlin resisted the urge to reach for Arthur. “Why don’t you let me have a look?”

“There’s no need. Take a break and get some water. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

“Fine like when you walked around for a week with cracked ribs from the melee? Or fine like when you tried to hide your sprained wrist after Gwaine knocked you down in last month’s sparring match? Or maybe you mean fine like yesterday when you tripped over my boots and fell on your…”

“My ass is fine, now, thank you.”

“It certainly is,” Merlin teased. “The finest in all the five kingdoms. It was a pleasure to magic away the bruises.”

“There wouldn’t have been any bruises if you picked up after yourself. I swear, you really are the worst servant ever.”

“Good thing I’m now your husband instead.”

“Not just a good thing – the very best – in all my life.”

Despite being stark naked and having until a moment ago been doing things with Arthur that would have scandalized three-quarters of the most raucous Rising Sun patrons, Merlin couldn’t help but blush. Arthur looking at him with lust made his heart race, but it was nothing compared to Arthur laying bare his feelings.

“Then trust your husband and let me look.”

“Or, you could let me show you something else. I promise to make it worth your while if you’ll just… damn it!”

Again Arthur collapsed on the bed, his face grimacing in pain.

“Clearly something is wrong and it isn’t getting better on its own.”

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

Merlin sighed. “You do remember that I have both magic _and_ training as a healer, right?”

“And if I was seriously injured…”

“You’d do exactly what you’re doing right now – being stubborn. Just like you are every single time you get hurt or fall ill. At the very least tell me what happened.”

Arthur grabbed a nearby pillow, deposited it on his face, then mumbled something and huffed. Merlin smiled in spite of his exasperation.

“I didn’t catch any of that.” More grumbling answered him. “Or that. Although I’m pretty sure the last bit was rude.”

“I said, _Mer_ lin, it’s private.” Arthur shifted the pillow slightly to uncover his mouth, though the rest of his face remained hidden.

“You dollophead. Do you remember what I was just doing to you? I don’t know that anything can be more private than letting me stick my…”

“That’s different – it means I won your heart. This is embarrassing. Kings aren’t supposed to be frail. They’re meant to be fighting fit.” And there it was. Arthur confirming what Merlin had suspected all along. “To be taken out by a pulled muscle, especially when I was lying flat on my back…”

“As I seem to recall, you were arching your back.”

“Only because you were… anyway, the point is, it’s humiliating. This never used to happen.”

“Yes, well, you’re not as young as you used to be.”

“Thanks for the reminder that I did not need.”

“You know that stretching becomes more important as you age.”

Arthur gave the pillow a half-hearted throw in Merlin’s direction. “I do stretch. Before training. Just not before… It would ruin the mood. You’d realize you’re married to an old man and…”

“Oi! I’m one year younger than you, so watch who you’re calling old. Besides, if you can’t trust me with this now, what will you do when you actually are old?”

“I suppose I’ll watch as you magic yourself young and go chasing some dashing young knight who won’t complain about his knees and his bunions.”

“Shut up with that. There’s only one dashing knight I want, and he’s naked in my bed. Doesn’t matter how old you get, you know I’ll always love you, bunions and all.”

“I know. But I also want you to want me.”

“And I do. Or was that not clear from what I was doing to you earlier? It’s not exactly the kind of thing that happens with random people in the vegetable seller’s line. At least, I don’t think it is. Poor Leon wouldn’t survive city patrol if it was.”

For the first time since he’d gotten hurt, Arthur laughed, then flinched.

“Damn it.”

“You’re hurt,” Merlin said. “Please, just let me heal it. You know a pulled muscle can take weeks to get better on its own. There’s no shame in being human, Arthur.”

“That’s easy for you to say – you’re magic incarnate.”

“Yes, and even I get hurt from time to time.”

“Too many times, if you ask me. Always getting in harm’s way trying to protect me. I hate to think about how often you got hurt looking out for me.”

“Indeed. It’s unsettling to see the one you love in pain, isn’t it?” He gave Arthur a pointed stare.

“I suppose,” Arthur finally relented, “that I could let you heal my back. But only to make you feel better. I am a formidable warrior who could easily endure…”

“Yes, yes. You’re tougher than a wyvern. Now hold still.”

Merlin slipped his hands beneath Arthur’s back, letting his magic spill into Arthur’s body. It wasn’t necessary – he could easily have used a healing spell as he did when he treated others with magic. But with Arthur, he preferred this method, an intimate connection of love on Merlin’s part, acceptance on Arthur’s.

“Better?”

“Much.” To prove the point, Arthur sat up and dragged Merlin into his lap. “I can’t believe you held out on me for so long. I was lying here in agony, begging you to treat me, while you insisted on lecturing me about the benefits of stretching.”

“Prat.” Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, turning his head to give Arthur better access as he sucked kisses down Merlin’s neck. “Although you’re right. We really should stretch first. Wouldn’t want you to pull another muscle.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Arthur huffed against his skin.

“Not at all. We need to work on your flexibility, getting your knees to go higher so I can…”

“You make an excellent point.” Arthur promptly shoved Merlin out of his lap and reclined on his back. “What are you waiting for? Come on now. Safety first.”

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Merlin said, taking in the sight of Arthur splayed out in front of him. “For an old man, I mean.”

“I’m pretty sure we can find better uses for your mouth than abusing me, Merlin.”

And, taking Arthur’s not-so-subtle hint, Merlin did.


End file.
